


All my love to long ago

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory enter the wrong TARDIS, the Doctor follows them and finds two people from long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my love to long ago

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Prompt: "You asked for a doctor/rose prompt, so here it is. :D Rory and Amy go into the wrong TARDIS and surprise the Doctor (your choice) and Rose. :D "
> 
> This was incredibly hard to write, I'm so sorry, that it turned out so angsty. This fic really got away from me.

This was incredibly hard to write, I'm so sorry, that it turned out so angsty. This fic really got away from me.

The Doctor walked along the market, on his way back to the TARDIS as he spotted Amy and Rory hurrying over the place. Wondering where they might be headed he followed them and stopped dead when he saw them entering the TARDIS. Correction, not the TARDIS, but a TARDIS, a TARDIS from long ago. And suddenly he remembered when he had come here, with Rose. Right after meeting Pete Tyler for the first time. How could he have been so careless? How could he had forgotten, that he had been here before. He closed his eyes in agony and stepped forward. This was not going to be pleasant.

Amy and Rory stepped into the TARDIS, still arguing about their recent adventure of almost getting Amy's hair coloured green when they realized something was off. More than off to be precise.

There were two unknown people in the control room of the TARDIS. A control room, which looked much different from what they knew.

The two people turned instantly at the noise. One of them was a man, with cropped, black hair and a leather jacket, the other was a blonde girl; both of them eyed them suspiciously.

"What?", Amy uttered, looking at Rory for help. Suddenly the TARDIS door opened again and the Doctor stepped in, his face a mix between a smile and a frown when he caught glimpse of the other two people besides Amy and Rory.

"I knew it", he said darkly, sounding not happy to be there. The man with the leather jacket walked towards the Doctor and looked at him from head to toe, immediately realizing their situation.

"Oh, don't tell me I'll wear a bow-tie some day", he said with a thick northern accent, his voice not as amused as he wanted it to sound. He could not but notice the lack of Rose. A future Rose.

"Well yes, you do! Bow-ties are cool", the Doctor answered now, trying to sound cheerful. His eyes fell on the girl behind his former self and he smiled sadly.

"Rose Tyler", he whispered as if her very name was a prayer.

Rose stepped forward and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who is that Doctor?", she asked the other Doctor, her Doctor.

He looked to the ground avoiding her eyes and it made her even more nervous. "That is me, from the future."

"What?"

Amy and Rory watched with confusion as the the three of them spoke. All of Amy's anger had vanished the moment she had seen the look on the Doctor's face when he had looked this unknown girl.

Rose gaped at the older Doctor, not wanting to believe her eyes. "But how? Why?", she asked confused.

"Rose. I'm sorry, so sorry", the bow-tie-Doctor said, his voice slightly cracking, remembering how often he used to say this in his former regeneration.

He glanced at his younger self, who just nodded sadly and turned away.

He pulled Rose into a gentle hug, cradling her against his chest,like she was the most precious thing in the universe. And she was, to him anyway.

Rose was stunned at the sudden hug and wanted to ask what the hell was going on when the released her far enough to lay his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes.

Seconds later Rose hung unconscious in his arms. He breathed in the scent, that was unmistakeably Rose one last time before, he lifted her up and placed her gently onto the jump-seat.

The leather-jacket-Doctor followed him, taking of his jacket, draping it over Rose's body and tugging a strand of her golden hair away from her eyes and behind her ear.

"I know you can't tell me, how and why and when, but just tell me: Will it be worth it?", he asked his older, but strangely younger looking self.

The bow-tie-Doctor smiled at him sadly. "Yes, it will and I'll tell you one more thing: She will be happy...with us."

The Doctor looked at him, satisfied albeit a bit confused about this strange revelation.

"Right, then. We should leave before she wakes up!", the bow-tie-Doctor announced, skipping towards Amy and Rory.

"Come along Ponds!", he walked down the ramp and put an arm on Amy's and Rory's shoulder

, gently pushing them towards the door.

Before he walked out, he turned back to his younger self and the sleeping Rose one more time and whispered "All my love to long ago."


End file.
